


"She is MINE!"

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Vampire!Sadie 'verse. Sadie lays claim to Rayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She is MINE!"

Juliette had been out seeking fresh meat, she had grown bored of the usual delicate little fang-bangers, girls who giggled and squirmed, she wanted something more, someone mature. Someone... like her. Her eyes locked on the familiar looking redhead, her smile broad as her fangs descended. She was at the woman's side in seconds, running a hand down the woman's arm, laughing a little at the vivid flinch. 

"Shy are we?"

"She. Is. MINE."

The familiar growl and click of fangs gained Juliette's attention, her head snapping to the side. 

"Stone..."

"Back off Barnes... She's mine."

Rayna moves closer to Sadie, her arm slipping around Sadie's waist, her instinct to nestle closer taking over. Sadie smiles a little, her touch light through Rayna's hair. 

"Relax. She can't touch you... unless I say so."

Juliette watches them with amusement. 

"What happened to her Stone? You leave her someplace some asshole can bite her?"

"Deacon."

"Fuck."

Juliette's eyes narrow. 

"Think she could handle a little more company?"


End file.
